


Black-Eyed

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, Demonic Possession, Demons, Established Relationship, Fear, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Homosexuality, Horror, Husbands, Inktober 2019, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Psychological Horror, Scary, Supernatural Elements, Urban, Wordcount: 500-1.000, urban horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 9: EnchantedFandom: HetaliaIt's Halloween night, long past the time when most kids are trick-or-treating, when Arthur Kirkland and his partner Francis hear a knock on their front door.Oneshot/drabble





	Black-Eyed

"Darling, you need to hurry up and be done with work." Francis Bonnefoy looked at his husband lazily over a glass of red wine. That was the extent of his Halloween costume, that and the black turtleneck he was wearing. What was he supposed to be? Nothing in particular. A French person, maybe, which was accurate. 

"I almost am. Give me one more second." Arthur said back, though he didn't take his eyes off of the computer screen in front of him. "Besides, there's not going to be anymore kids coming around. You can go up if you'd like, you know."

"And be up there alone? Definitely not." Francis was dramatic, that was for sure. 

"Drama queen." Arthur said out loud, though fondly, and he rolled his neck. It was stiff. He should work less, but the keyword there was 'should'. They both knew he wouldn't. "I'll put my things away for tonight though. Just let me grab the candy bowl first so no one steals it--"

"No one steals the two dollar plastic bowl painted like a pumpkin?" Francis' eyes twinkled. And Arthur swatted at him in response. 

But before either of them could actually move to go upstairs or to the door, an abrupt knock sounded through the house. Arthur jumped slightly. "It's close to midnight, I'm going to kill whatever parent thinks it's okay to take their ten-year-old out this late--" he grumbled, and opened the door. 

Two little kids stood there, and that made him shut up. They were both boys, and looked similar enough to be brothers, with curly blonde hair and pasty skin. Neither were dressed in costumes. Neither had an adult coming within sight--were they lost? Were they sick? Both Arthur and Francis had younger siblings, so this was hard to watch. 

The boys didn't make eye contact. 

"...my brother and I are lost and we need to call our mom." the one boy spoke up. He still didn't look up, but maybe they had a disability or something? "Can we come in and use your phone?"

Arthur opened his mouth, and glanced back at Francis, at a loss. They were just kids, they couldn't hurt them or anything. Francis though, to his surprise, was frowning. 

"Hear, you can call her on my cellphone, okay?" Arthur pulled out his iPhone from his jeans pocket and offered it to the boy who had spoken. "Just type in her number and give her the address. You can wait for her here too. I'll sit out on the porch with you."

The boys sort of froze. The one didn't take the phone. He spoke again. 

"...I have to go to the bathroom. Can we please come inside, mister?"

"Close the door, Arthur." Francis said in a low voice, and done of his usual easiness was at all present in his voice. 

The boy who hadn't spoken before, perhaps the younger of the two, took a step forward. "We won't hurt you. We're just two little kids. Please let us in. It's really cold out here, and we're scared."

"Close the goddamn door!" Francis bellowed, and it startled all three of them--so much that finally, finally the boys looked up, eyes wide...and completely black. 

They were not _human. _

Arthur slammed the door and locked it, hands shaking, before he grabbed his husband's hand. The lights were turned off. Hopefully those kids--or whatever the fuck they were supposed to be--wouldn't be able to see them and would leave. In the dark, they made their way to the stairs, and climbed up them. Arthur's hand was sweaty in Francis' own. 

"Calm down," Francis whispered. "They'll leave. We're safe, darling. Try and get some sleep."

Somehow Francis managed to go to sleep pretty quickly, but Arthur couldn't. He laid awake. And every time he rolled over to face the window, he glanced outside--

And those boys were still there. 


End file.
